DE LA MUERTE A SU BESO
by auroriss
Summary: Severus experimentara no solo su mayor miedo, sino tambien el secreto de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, algo que juraria se llevaria a la tumba... Pero todo puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**DE LA MUERTE A SU BESO**

**Primero que nada es una pequeña historia acorde al día de muertos, no es terror, solo un pequeño drama.**

**Obvio con un Lemmon de final.**

**Dedicado a Ángel Cruz Gómez que me lo pidió para Eydren Snape.**

**Espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 1**

No hay en el mundo fortuna menor, que la incapacidad de la mente humana para ver más allá de lo que las alucinaciones que la mente relaciona, que la mente se crea, y que de un momento a otro no se llega a ver la realidad.

Y al parecer ni yo el Gran Severus Snape, puede escapar de esta oscuridad, trato de recordar lo último que almacena mi mente y solo me llega ese horrible recuerdo del Señor tenebroso dando la orden a un dementor que logro controlar con los años, el aniquilarme, ya que su serpiente no había tenido éxito.

El solo sentir el frio, el miedo y ahora la oscuridad me hace sentir tan débil y frágil, como si mi alma se pueda cortar como el papel y mi mente la secundaria.

Y si me pongo a pensar como llegue a esto, como logre que mi vida llegara a este punto, que eche mi vida por un lado y solo para seguir a una mujer que ahora que lo pienso, no me merecía.

Ella me causo esta soledad y ahora por su culpa me encuentro en este lugar, que no se ve que tenga principio o tenga final y que solo la desesperación de no ver más allá de mi mano, me causa mucha confusión.

Comienzo a moverme aunque sé que será en vano, no logro ver exactamente a donde me dirijo, pero el quedarme parado no servirá de nada; a pesar de caminar el frio no dejaba mi cuerpo apoderándose de cada hueso que habitaba en mí.

A pesar de eso, seguí caminando y de repente escucho unos pasos arrastrándose que se acercaban a mí, el hecho de que no podía ver nada no me ayudaba y no podía ponerme en guardia, esos pasos hacían eco y era difícil saber de qué dirección se acercaban.

Me quede estático en mi lugar esperando que mi enemigo se hiciera presente pero los pasos se detuvieron sin más y el silencio volvió a reinar.

Seguí caminando esperando una nueva respuesta de ese ser que al parecer me demostró que no me encontraba tan solo en esta inmensa oscuridad; observaba a mi alrededor esperando ver algo, un rayo de luz, la desesperación se apoderaba más de mí, y era difícil mantener el control con el frio que se apoderaba de mí.

De un momento a otro gire la mirada y vi a la Señorita Granger frente a mí pero no lucia como si la batalla hubiera dejado marcas en ella, lucia… Como si Voldemort se hubiera apoderado de su alma, su alma ya no estaba en ella, su cuerpo solo reinaba, se veía demacrada, triste y me miraba como si yo fuera el culpable, me miro y no se movió de su lugar y yo tampoco me atreví.

Pero la veía tan frágil, tan pequeña que no pude evitar querer tocarla, pero ella se hizo para atrás con temor y lloro frente a mí, me intente acercar, pero ella corrió, dejándome impresionado, sabía que su cuerpo ya no estaba vivo y lo que reflejaba su alma solo era dolor.

Corrí por impulso detrás de ella, pero era inútil, la oscuridad me la privo, me detuve, respire impulsivo por el esfuerzo ejercido y el recuerdo de ella me llego a la mente.

Ella siempre fue especial, siempre alegre, siempre optimista, pero nunca mía, desde cuarto año, sabía que mi mente, alma y corazón ya no pertenecían a Lily, solo pertenecían a ella, a Hermione Granger, y era algo que me llevaría a la tumba.

Recordé el rostro que acababa de ver y sabia pero no quería verlo, eso era un pensamiento muy triste y doloroso, no podía pensar que ella ya no tuviera vida, y que posiblemente me culpaba por que no llegue a salvarla, era muy doloroso pensar que se escapó de mis manos como si fuera el culpable de su dolor, de su horrible destino y que huyera, como si la fuera a lastimar.

No podía ser así… No podía.

Seguí caminando, completamente desesperado, me quite la capa que poseía aquí no me servía de nada y la levita que traía comenzaba a sofocarme, quería salir de aquí, saber que paso, que paso con la Señorita Granger.

Me detuve, no quise continuar, el frio que sentía era demasiado que detenía mis pasos por el dolor que sentía al mover los pies, y el dolor de la cara de Granger, no podía ni quería volver a verla.

Me hinque y por primera vez en años… Llore.

La desesperación, la desolación, el frio y todo lo que sentía en ese instante, sabía que quería explotar y no podía, eso era lo mejor y no podía.

Me levante a duras penas ya que el frio me consumía y cuando alce la mirada ella estaba ahí otra vez, sangraba lentamente de su frente y la tristeza llenaba sus ojos.

-. ¿Usted quería esto, no es así? -. Me lo dijo en un susurro. -. ¿¡Cierto!? -. Grito más fuerte.

Y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-. Claro que no, escúcheme -. Se lo dije pero su ira se reflejaba más en su mirada.

-. ¡No mienta! Siempre busco mi dolor, siempre me hizo daño ahora termine lo que empezó -. La Señorita Granger se acercó a mí y yo retrocedí con miedo, esa mirada no era de ella, se siguio acercando y caí para atrás cerrando los ojos por instinto.

Los volví a abrir y vi a Hogwarts, como si lo viera a través de una ventana, veía ese dolor de estudiantes caídos, y de un momento a otro la imagen cambio, en medio de destrozos la vi... A ella sola, triste y olvidada, y sabía que tenía razón, yo se lo provoque, debí estar ahí para defenderla.

Ese ser atravesó el espejo y se paró frente a mí, sus ojos no eran de ese suave color café que destilaban pureza, sino de un negro profundo que destilaba odio, volví a caer y ella me rodeo.

-. No siga por favor -. Yo que vi a la muerte a la cara, enfrente al mismo Voldemort cuando se supo la verdad de todo, ahora suplicaba por el perdón de esa mujer que me acusaba de ser el culpable de su dolor… De su muerte.

-. Usted no siga, usted me hizo esto, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿¡Donde!? -. Ella gritaba y su voz era profunda y dolía como si te traspasara el alma, mi destrozada y congelada alma.

El frio me atormentaba, sus gritos me helaban mi alma y solo me hinque y espere mi destino, si era experimentar el dolor antes de morir ya era suficiente… Ya era suficiente… Ya era suficiente.

…...


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Ya era suficiente… me tape los oídos y levante la mirada, quería que parara, que parara de decir que era mi culpa, lo sabia, sabia que no debí dejarla pero no había nada que hacer y de hacerlo lo haría.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarme termine de caer en el suelo y el frio fue lo ultimo que pude sentir.

Ahora no puedo abrir los ojos, siento mi pecho húmedo, y siento frio, ¿No debería haber muerto ya?

Se oyen voces, muchas voces, diciéndole a alguien que era tarde, que debía dejarme ir, ¿A que se referían con eso?

Escuchaba como ese alguien decía que aun estaba tibio, que respiraba y que hasta que fuera el final se movería, esa persona no quería dejarme ir, y yo quería demostrarle que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Mis ojos me pesan no los puedo abrir, pero mi cuerpo lo puedo sentir, debo moverme, logre mover mi mano y sentí el calor de esa persona acercándose a mi, que fue fácil identificar su voz.

-. Severus -. Hablo esa voz, no sabía dónde estaba pero sabía que era la Señorita Granger la que hablaba.

Intente moverme otra vez, y tome algo que estaba sobre mi pecho, ella lloro y apretó mi mano, con la suya que había tomado.

Si estaba vivo, lucharía, con tal de volver a verla, y ver esos ojos cafés llenos de vida y no esos ojos negros llenos de ira.

Siento que días han pasado, y de repente, sintió ese perfume que ya se me ha hecho natural pero necesario olerlo, sin pensarlo abro los ojos y la veo, luce tan hermosa mientras habla con una enfermera.

Ella se gira y me sonríe, yo le sonrió levemente.

-. Profesor -. Susurra ella completamente emocionada, y eso me da mucho alivio, por un lado el saber que ha estado conmigo y por el otro que todo lo que me tocó ver fue posiblemente una alucinación.

Me incorporo lentamente y claro que debo preguntar:

-. ¿Qué me paso? -. La miro a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos, jamás fui tan amable con ella, y parece como si siempre hubiéramos tenido una relación amistosa.

-. Bueno, triunfamos en la batalla, y Harry y yo estuvimos presentes como el Dementor intento darle el beso, Harry lo detuvo pero usted quedo como en coma -. Lo que dice tiene sentido, puede ser que el Dementor me haya hecho experimentar mi mayor miedo, y ese era el perderla a ella.

Me termino de sonreír y se retiró mientras me examinaban.

Desde entonces ella estuvo conmigo hasta hoy.

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa de la Hilandera, logre mi libertad y ahora estoy aquí solo otra vez, y esto me hace extrañarla y necesitarla.

Alguien toca a mi puerta y me levanto de mala gana, pero cuando abro, la felicidad vuelve a mi cuerpo.

-. Señorita Granger, pase -. Ella paso y yo le ofrecí asiento a lo que ella accedió.

-. Lamento venir profesor pero necesitaba verlo, hay algo que quería saber -. Ha llamado mi curiosidad y me inclino ligeramente diciéndole que continúe pero veo que se sonroja y eso me llama aun más la atención. -. Cuando estuvo en coma, tenía un sueño que parecía le dolía mucho, y no me parecería interesarme si no hubiera mencionado… Mi nombre -. Me incorporo y me pongo de pie, debo hacerlo. -. No se preocupe si no quiere contarme -.

-. No, se lo diré: Me hicieron revivir mi mayor miedo que fue: EL PERDERLA. Pero lamento el que se enter… -.

Me interrumpió las palabras aplastando mi boca contra la suya, poseyéndola con su lengua tan hondo que todo lo que yo pude hacer fue aceptarla.

La tome y me la lleve a mi cama sin ninguna resistencia.

Tenía que estar dentro de ella, en todos los sentidos.

Necesitaba terminar de vencer mi miedo, que ella estaba viva, que ella estaba a salvo bajo mi cuidado, que yo estaba vivo..., que ella estaba a salvo..., y jamás le dejaría sola.

-. Eres tan perfecta Hermione y me haces tanto bien... Lo eres todo para mí, ¿De acuerdo? Dime que me deseas, necesito saber si sientes lo mismo, no te preocupes me detendré de lo contrario -. Balbuceé mientras separaba sus piernas con mis rodillas y le subía la falda.

_-. _Te deseo, Severus -. Respondió con la voz entrecortada, con su sexo cada vez más excitado para mí, listo para recibirme.

Metí dos dedos dentro de su sexo, húmedo y caliente.

No pude soportarlo, desabroche mi pantalón y saque mi miembro erecto y listo.

Empecé a acariciar su sexo, moviéndome por su clítoris, sintiendo cómo le gustaba.

Merlín, tenía que luchar para no perder el control cuando veía su rostro de excitación. Era lo que más me excitaba, aunque en realidad ella era la primera persona con la iba a ser esto, y era perfecto.

-. Dime que me dejarás poseer cada rincón de tu cuerpo. Cada parte. ¡Lo quiero todo, Hermione! -.

-. Te dejaré -. Gritó. -. Aquí me tienes -.

Me lancé contra su boca otra vez y hundí mi lengua bien profundo, mientras mis dedos se movían dentro de su sexo, poniéndola más húmeda aún.

-. Tu boca será mía, esos labios de frambuesa que nunca me cansare de comer -.

Se movía debajo de mí.

Tire fuerte de su blusa, abriéndola contra su voluntad.

Me arrastré desde sus labios para lanzarme a su pezón.

Lo mordí lo suficiente como para arrancarle un gemido, y entonces lo lamí, para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón.

-. Tus preciosos pechos también me pertenecen. Cuando los muerdo y las lamo y te vuelves loca -.

-. Oh, Merlín... -.

Bajé por su cuerpo, con mis dedos todavía dentro de ella, deslizándolos por su clítoris, llevándola al borde del orgasmo.

-. Este sexo tan dulce me pertenece a mí cuando lo llene con mi miembro y me corra dentro_ -. S_usurré más obscenidades, y estaba seguro de que se estaba excitando cada vez más.

Ella se sacudía y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, y me encantaba hacer que se pusiera así de salvaje.

Pasé la lengua por su clítoris, mordiéndoselo incluso, pellizcando sus labios hasta que la escuché gritar y pasé a hacerlo de forma más suave, con cuidado, tocándola con delicadeza, excitándola más y más.

-. ¡Necesito más! ¡Severus! -.

Por fin tenía a esta mujer solo para mí.

Me volví loco con su esencia por toda mi lengua, mi sabor, su olor, su calor y ¡con el sexo apasionado y sudoroso!

-. Puedo darte más. Quiero darte mucho más -.Saqué mis dedos de su sexo.

Tome aire y contuvo la respiración.

Levanté la cabeza y le recorrí el cuerpo, apoyado en un brazo y dejando la otra mano libre para explorar.

Metí solo la punta de mi dedo y la miré a los ojos.

Tenía un aspecto salvaje, con los ojos echando fuego.

Me aparté y la puse bocabajo.

Alcé sus caderas y separé bien sus piernas para poder acceder a ella de rodillas.

Estaba impresionante.

Toda abierta para mí, expectante, solícita, sobrepasando la perfección.

Con la mano en mi miembro, moví la punta por su sexo empapado, frotándola por su clítoris una y otra vez, llevándola más cerca del orgasmo y con mi miembro bien lubricado.

-. Mmmmm -. Gemí mientras colocaba la punta en su entrada -. Eres tan perfecta..._ -. _Empujé y la penetré solo con la punta de mi miembro. -. Hermione..., te amo -. Susurré contra su espalda, apuntando hacia abajo con mi miembro para buscar su sexo.

Lo tenía tan caliente que ardía al tacto.

Escuché mi propio grito cuando entré de golpe en ella y empecé a tomarla. Mis manos sujetaban sus caderas con fuerza y tiraban de su espalda con violencia hacia mi miembro, una y otra y otra vez, y el ruido de nuestros cuerpos chocando entre gemidos de puro placer tomó el control.

Estuvimos haciéndolo mucho tiempo.

Necesitaba expulsar de mi interior ese terrible sueño, y tomarla era una forma de conseguir que eso ocurriera.

Ahora sabía que jamás la dejaría marchar. Jamás.

No podía imaginarme haciendo con otra persona lo que acababa de hacerle a ella.

Sabía que sería incapaz.

Lo entendí más tarde, en la oscuridad, después del sexo maravilloso que habíamos tenido, y después de que ella cayera en un profundo sueño a mi lado.

Se había corrido tantas veces que cayó exhausta una vez que decidí parar.

No obstante, en ningún momento me pidió que parara.

Ella se entregó a mí y lo acepto, cada una de ellas.

Y yo se lo agradecía me salvo de este y del mundo de limbo que tenía.

Observar cómo dormía después de esa sesión, ver su respiración armoniosa, sus largas pestañas descansando sobre sus pómulos, su cabello arremolinado de manera salvaje sobre la almohada... me dejaba por completo sin aliento.

Sabía que por fin había encontrado a mi ángel y me aferraría a ella con todo mí ser.

Ella me salvó de la completa locura de mi tormento.

Me hacía desear cosas que nunca antes había deseado.

Después de esa horrible visión sé que haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Me moriría si algo le ocurriera alguna vez.

Después de mi vida de Mortifago y después de ese horrible miedo, ahora por fin pude quedarme dormido y se debió solo a que ella estaba ahí conmigo.

FIN


End file.
